Bubblewrap
by hope for eternity
Summary: My first song-fic! The song is Bubblewrap by McFly Please enjoy. It randomly popped into my head, but it was a lot longer than i expected it to be! R&R please :D Dedicated to lamer than sauce, who I was PMing while writing. Thanks for the encouargment!


**I was listening to Bubblewrap by McFly and this song-fic one-shot came into my head... it's sad Channy, Sonny OOC because that's how the song goes- and the singer's a dude. Enjoy... I think?**

_Bubblewrap_

**Chad POV**

_I wish I could bubble-wrap my heart_

_In case I fall, and break apart_

_I'm not God, I can't change the stars_

_And I don't know if, there's life on Mars _

I stood up, wanting nothing more than to sit back down and curl into my ball, because I wasn't so sure if I could do this, go through my life, because I wasn't recovered, and I was so unbalanced. I could fall so easily, and I wouldn't stay unbroken this time.

More than anything, I wanted to fly away, get as far away from here as possible... Heck, I'd go to Mars!

_But I know you hurt_

_People that you love and those who care for you_

_I want nothing to do, with the things you're going through_

She wasn't the girl people knew her to be. She'd captured their hearts, and deep inside I think she loved them too, but she took and she twisted and she tore until each and every one was broken on the floor. Now the tables had turned, and she'd had no where to turn. She'd looked at me, but I'd shaken my head. My heart was the top of the pile, damaged the worst and would take the longest to heal. There was no turning back.

_This is the last time, _

_I give up this heart of mine_

_I'm telling you that I'm,_

_A broken man who's finally realized_

I'd had my heart broken before, but never like this. Any other time, she hadn't been amazing. She hadn't taken only my heart, which, maybe I could've borne. She'd taken everyone, and tore them all down. I'd thought she loved them. I'd thought she'd liked us. I'd thought she loved _me_.

I was wrong.

_You're standing in moonlight_

_But you're black on the inside_

_Who do you think you are to cry?_

_This is goodbye_

So long, she'd buried her true self, not in shadows, but in light. She'd shone like the sun, she'd shone so brightly, that she'd burned everyone around her into believing her façade and blinding them... to the truth. Now she was all alone, and everyone knew the truth, and everywhere she looked, she herself got _burned_. Her eyes still _shone_, but now with tears, and no one was moved by her pain, because it was nothing to the pain she'd caused.

_I'm a little dazed and confused_

_Life's a b****, and so are you _

**(A/N I won't swear, sorry but that's in there :S) **

_All my days have turned into nights_

'_Cause living without, without, without you in my life_

My mind was going around in circles.

How?

Why?

Was this really the 'Sonshine' I thought I'd known, the girl I'd fallen in love with?

No... this was some real stuff, not the girl I thought I'd finally found for myself.

Why the heck was life so flipping unfair? Why did the walls have to come crashing down,_ every single time_?

And the worst part?

It had hurt. It was _still_ hurting me. There was no light in my life, nothing to shift the darkness... because the Sonshine was gone, and never coming back.

_And you wrote the book_

_On how to be a liar and lose all your friends_

_Did I mean nothing at all?_

_Was I just another ghost that's been in your bed?_

We'd been so in love- or so I'd thought. We were Hollywood's IT couple, living together, the public hanging on for things about us and seeing us with a future. I'd seen that future, too. I'd had the ring. When she found it, she laughed in my face.

For so long, she'd lied, deceived, and manipulated, and she was finally getting _what she deserved_.

_Yeah!_

_Turn on the radio, honey_

_'Cause every single sad song you'll be able to relate!  
This one I dedicate.  
Whoa oh!  
Don't get all emotional baby,  
You can never talk to me, you're unable to communicate!_

So I went, and I sang this song to her. I'd been part of a group- her friends, and me. She'd thought we were forgiving her- her eyes lit up in hope, and she smiled, but we all watched as that hope was burned out. We cared, but we wouldn't act on that care. _She_ didn't care for _us_ in our time of need... she was the one who delivered us too it! So tell me, why, why should we forgive her?

_This is the last time,  
I give up this heart of mine,  
I'm telling you that I'm  
A broken man who's finally realised.  
You're standing in moonlight,  
But you're black on the inside,  
Who do you think you are to cry?  
This is goodbye._

This is goodbye.

And now it was all said and done. We were far from recovering, but we were free.

Free of her, the burden of her and every lie she'd told. Now everything was right with the world, but would we heal?

Only time would tell. We couldn't hide in a bubblewrap shell forever. One day we'd face the world, and _her_.

And we'd be unstoppable.


End file.
